Various electronic devices (e.g., such as smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, hubs, chargers, adapters, etc.) are configured to transfer power through a USB-C connector system. For example, in some applications an electronic device may be configured as a power consumer to receive power through a USB-C connector system (e.g., for battery charging), while in other applications an electronic device may be configured as a power provider to provide power to another device that is connected thereto through a USB-C connector system. Electronic devices are typically configured to transfer power through Field Effect Transistors (FETs), or other similar switching devices. In some instances, the FETs may become susceptible to electrical damage (e.g., overcurrent damage, overvoltage damage, overheating damage, reverse current damage, and so forth) due to, for example, one or more electrical faults possibly occurring on the USB-C connector system.